


Be a good little robot

by dat_carovieh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, M/M, Roleplay, machine connor roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Just following orders is a good way for Connor to stop his processors from running wild so he sometimes enjoys pretending to be a machine, just being there for the pleasure of his human.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Be a good little robot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut in this fandom and I'm a little nervous about posting this.   
> I hope you will like it. If you feel like I forgot to tag for something please kindly let me know.

Hank returned home from an annoying day at work. He had been questioning a subject for hours, sure he had found the right person but he hadn’t been able to get a confession. He felt mentally exhausted and it had been Connor’s day off so he didn’t even had him around to help him relax a little. He always felt better with his boyfriend around. But at least Connor was waiting at home for him. As he opened the door, he smelled the distinct smell of frying meat. Connor was making burgers. As much as he loved Gary’s burgers, Connor’s where even better. He closed the doors and took a couple of steps into the house until he could see Connor’s back. He was not wearing his usual home outfit containing of a pair of sweatpants and one of Hank’s T-shirts or hoodies but instead the AP500 uniform they had gotten a while ago for some kind of specific roleplay.

This was Connor’s way of showing Hank, he would like to start the play and Hank had now the choice to decline which meant he would greet Connor as usual with a hug, a kiss and a thanks for his meal. Or he could accept, this meant he would not acknowledge Connor was more than a piece of furniture. As much as he would like a hug right now, he liked the thought of where this would be going and he enjoyed it more if they wouldn’t break their roles as did Connor. This would be a great way to unwind as well and they would cuddle afterwards either way. So he just kicked off his boots and let them lie in the middle of the room before he walked through the living room.

Connor turned around, wearing his overly polite smile on his face. It was incredibly fake.

“Welcome home, Hank. Your dinner is nearly ready,” he said in a slightly robotic voice.

“Well hurry up, tin can,” Hank growled as he threw his coat onto the couch and let himself fall into a kitchen chair. He felt a little bad about leaving his stuff around the house for Connor to put away. Connor hurried over and put a beer in front of Hank. It was nice and cold and exactly what Hank needed right now and a beer and Connor, obviously. Connor was shuffling around behind him and put the burger on a plate for Hank.

“Don’t forget the ketchup,” Hank growled.

“Yes Hank,” Connor answered, his voice having the tone, none deviated household Androids had. Connor had never talked like that seriously. He had always been a little shit. Only seconds later he put the plate and the bottle of ketchup down on the table. Hank couldn’t stop himself from smiling at Connor whose mouth ticked up just a tiny bit, before Connor’s face went back into a neutral expression and Hank schooled his face into a frown. He wasn’t sure why Connor enjoyed this kind of play, but Hank got nice food, great sex and a happy boyfriend out of it so he happily complied.

Connor had tried to explain it to Hank, something about this apparently slowed down his mind. Usually, he felt the need to always do some kind of calculations, some kind of investigative work, follow a mission. But if his mission was just doing whatever Hank said, he could take his mind of things for a while. Connor hurried over to the living room to put away the boots and coat before returning from the kitchen and stood still next to Hank waiting for further instructions.

“It’s really a waste if you’re just gonna stand there. Get to your knees, under the table,” Hank commanded. It clearly took Connor some self-restraint to keep his face neutral at this command as he dropped onto his knees and crawled under the table. The way he just hit the ground with his knees would have any human in pain but Connor didn’t feel pain at all. He knew exactly what Hank wanted him to do but per their agreement he didn’t do anything without clear instructions. Like the good little robot, he was playing would.

“Well come on, get my cock in your mouth.” Hank’s voice sounded harsh as he said that and he felt how Connor’s hands flung up to open his trousers. He pulled out Hank’s cock who had already started to get hard from the thought of how the evening would progress. And then a soft and wet mouth closed over his cock, taking him in deep until Connor’s lips touched the base where he stayed unmoving. It was a little cooler than it would be with a human but it was so good. Even though he had expected it he nearly choked on his burger. Connor stopped moving and just stayed in this position to wait for Hank to finish his dinner. A quick glance under the table revealed that Connor’s eyes were closed and he had leaned his head against Hank’s inner thigh. Hank felt nearly as calm as Connor looked, the stress of the day merely an afterthought anymore. The burger was absolutely perfect as always when Connor cooked. Just with Connor’s lips around the base of his cock it was hard to focus on the food. He finished his burger quickly before they would move on; it would be sad for it to get cold.

“Alright, up,” Hank commanded. Connor pulled back and Hank’s cock popped out of his mouth. He crawled out under the table and got up, Hank got up as well and grabbed Connor’s hair, dragging him with him to the bedroom.

Hank released Connor and sat down in the armchair next to the bed, he wrapped his still exposed cock hand around his cock, lightly stroking it as he watched Connor. The Android had taken the typical pose, household models would take then waiting for tasks. Upright, hands crossed behind his back, his eyes on Hank. A little amused Hank noticed the bulge in Connor’s pants.

“Strip,” he ordered. “Give me a show!” Connor was good at this; he really knew how to move that body CyberLife had given him. “Really convenient that they make household androids you can also fuck,” Hank said as he watched Connor get out of his clothes. Hank got up and stepped up to Connor, grabbing his shoulders and turned him around with some force. He knew he wouldn’t be able to move him an inch if Connor wouldn’t let him. He pressed himself against Connor, letting out a quiet moan as his cock pressed against Connor’s ass. Connor managed to keep a straight face as Hank groped his ass and slid his hand between Connor’s legs. His thumb pressed against Connor’s hole.

“What a nice fuckhole they’d given you. Now be a nice little robot and get on the bed.” Before Connor could move, Hank pushed him and made him stumble for a moment before he faceplanted into the mattress.

“Move up,” Hank ordered and slapped Connor’s calf that was sticking up over the edge of the bed. Connor pulled in a breath, he couldn’t feel pain but he was still able to feel the slap, Hank knew Connor liked this.

“Yes Hank,” Connor answered and moved to the headboard. Involuntarily he started to hump the mattress under him. Hank got on the bed after him, grabbed a hand full of Connor’s hair and yanked his head up.

“I’m pretty sure a fucktoy like you shouldn’t feel horny so why are you humping the mattress, tin can?” Connor fell out of his role and let out a small moan but pushed his butt in the air so his cock was hanging in the air.

“Sorry Hank,” he pressed out.

“Now be a good little machine at keep your ass in the air or I have to think about replacing you,” Hank growled. He yanked Connor’s head back again before letting go of his hair. Quickly he got the lube from the bedside table. As he slicked up his cock, he let his eyes wander over the perfect body lying on his bed ready to be fucked by him. Hank couldn’t understand how he deserved this perfect Android. He pushed in in one smooth motion and threw back his head as his cock was sliding into the tight whole. He leaned forward and pressed his forearms against Connor’s shoulders, pressing him into the mattress.

“They really should have sold you as a sexdoll, you’re so good for that,” Hank said as he started to pound in. Connor’s hands fisted into the blanket under him as he kept his ass up in the air and his face pressed into the mattress. He was panting against Connor’s neck as he neared his orgasm. He felt Connor under him shuddering whenever Hank hit the pressure plate located up Connor’s anus. Finally Connor lost control over himself and threw his head back with a loud moan. Hank was too close to care and with Connor tightening around him he couldn’t think anyway. With a loud groan Hank unloaded in him and collapsed on top of Connor. He took the weight from his arms which had pressed Connor into the mattress.

“Don’t move please,” Connor requested getting comfortable on the bed.

“You alright?” Hank asked gently and ran his hand through Connor’s hair.

“Perfect,” Connor answered, he turned his head and smiled at Hank. Hank bent over and pressed his lips against Connor’s lips.

“I’m crushing you,” Hank said.

“No, you don’t,” Connor objected. Hank chuckled; Connor really liked him as his blanket. Hank couldn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/datcarovieh) or [tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
